warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Laura Maconnel
Laura Maconnel (May 19, 1972 - August 24, 2014) was a biologist and researcher of sexual drugs, even designing a few, though all of them going horribly awry. This led to a total of five incidents with Warehouse 13 and even more with Global Dynamics. Past Not much is known about her childhood, but it is known that she was always interested in biology in school and excelled in learning in general, earning her chance to go to Harvard. After her time at Harvard, she began working at a company which studied different plants. She went on many excursions to Africa and South America to study rare plants, looking for specimins that may have medicinal properties. First Warehouse Involvement - Case 872634982 In early December 1992, during a trip to Africa, Laura discovered a prehistoric plant which had been preserved for tens of thousands of years. She decided to take it back to the United States to study it further. Upon studying it at home, she realized that she was thinking more and more about sex. Once she realized it was the plant's pollen that was causing this effect, she thought it would be great to make it into a medicine which would increase sexual libido in women. After sixteen failed attempts, she finally produced the Prehistoric Plant Pollen, though the effects were not as she planned. Instead of purely increasing her sexual libido it turned her into a sexually rapacious sleepwalker. It didn't take long before the Warehouse found out and agent Nielsen took both the pollen and the plant away, telling her that the plant was a prehistoric object and experimenting on it was illegal. Working at Global Dynamics - Case 872636432 After a couple of years, in 1995, Laura received a job offer from Global Dynamics which she readily accepted. Over the years she climbed up the ladder to lead GD's scientific experiment department. Despite her past failures, she decided to continue her attempts to create a medicine to increase sexual libido for both men and women amid her other quests for other medicinal plants. During her spare hours she studied every drug which was said to increase sexual libido in both genders. This eventually led to her incident with the Extract of Male Angler Fish. The extract was collected by agent Nielsen, who reported the second instance of contact to the Regents. Case 872637783 Case 872638123 Case 872644568 Final Incident - Case 872647899 During Felix Draco's work exchange in Eureka, Maconnel was involved in a final, fatal incident. An experimental pheromone extracted from antechinus brains was released into the town of Eureka, infecting eight people and causing twelve exhastion- and muscular-degenertative-related deaths. Maconnel was the first casualty, succumbing to starvation, exhaustion and rapid emaciation. Her blood was filled with ridiculously high levels of testosterone, which managed to affect several nearby males via contact with her remains and then via contact with each other. The incident came to an end once a suitable neutralizer was devised using Felix and Jim Taggart's combined knowledge of both animal biology and human neurology. The concoction was destroyed and Macconnel's research was finally over, to the morbid relief of an exasperated agent Nielsen. Category:Observed persons Category:Enemies of the Warehouse Category:ElsaRules!!! Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters